Surveillance, Reconnaissance and Validation
by GeekMom
Summary: One Shot. An idea shot into my brain by ebfiddler. Blame her. ;-) This is an experiment in a particular writing technique - dialogue only. I probably will never post another like it, it's not easy. If you review, let me know if you think it works. As always, I am humbled and in awe of AWM and company. Thanks for making even the minor characters interesting. T for language


_**A/N - Hi Guys! This is an experiment with a particular writing style. Dialogue only. The evil rabbit was planted in my brain by way of an offhand comment by ebfiddler. Be mindful of the challenges you issue in the future. **_

* * *

**Surveillance, Reconnaissance and Validation**

"Just remember why we're doing this."

"Oh god, Paula, why? Why are we here? There are too many…"

"Creatures?"

"Yes."

"Children?"

"Oh god, yes, too many."

"Geeks and nerds?"

"Without a doubt."

"Insight into our shared most successful client without him knowing we're here?"

"Do we really need this much insight? I mean I was married to him. I didn't want to learn about the geek side of him then and I don't want to learn about it now."

"Did you ever think that that was part of the problem?"

"No, no, no, we're not standing in the middle of aliens, superheroes and comic book fanatics and discussing what went wrong with my marriage to Richard."

"Well we might as well walk around then."

"Do you think that it's safe? Some of these people?... have weapons."

"Oh my god, Gina, they're not real."

"I can't believe how many books are sold here. We may have to look into getting Richard to more of these events."

"I'm sure he'd love it and he wouldn't put up a fight about attending. Gina?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed the guy in black following us? No don't look."

"The tall one in the black full face helmet and cape? No. Is he following us or are Richard's stories rubbing off on you?"

"No, he's definitely following. Watch. When we move down to another table, so does he."

"Oh come on. I think you may be paranoid. Paula, stop dragging me. Are we even allowed back here?"

"Stay back behind the divider curtain. I'll check to see if he's still there. Oh my god! He is following us. He's looks like he's looking for someone."

"Do you think he's looking for us?"

"It would make sense since we disappeared. Stay here."

"Is he still there?"

"Yes, we should just stay here until he's gone."

"Alright, for how long?"

"God, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"You know, Gina, we've worked together from different sides of the aisle for years, but I really don't know you."

"You're right, so?"

"So, well ask me anything."

"Um, okay. How did you meet Rick?"

"Oh wow. There wasn't any serendipity or fate, if that's what you're asking. He had fired his first agent and he told me that he had little slips of paper with the names that had been given to him from some of his writer friends. The funny thing is that I wasn't representing anyone in that class at that time. Anyway, he told me that he stuck them on his dartboard and threw. He called me and I interviewed. He already had 3 best-sellers under his belt and I was so green. I can honestly say I was nervous meeting him, but that quickly changed. He was such an ass. It was after college, but before he hooked up with Meredith."

"We've talked about that time period. He told me he was in a self-destructive, um, his words: 'who gives a flying fuck' time in his life. Of course, he didn't realize it then. That was right after Kyra Blaine left."

"Good god, Gina. Are you jealous about an ex-girlfriend from twenty years ago?"

"Not jealous, per se. Kyra's memory is one of the reasons we didn't work. She was the standard for a long time that everyone serious was measured against."

"Huh, everyone serious."

"I'm sorry, Paula."

"It was a mistake. A stupid, drunken, caught up in the romance of Spain, mistake. But, even as big a mistake as it was, it was incredible. Oh my god, the man can kiss. I guess he's kind of my standard."

"Do you regret that?"

"Our one night in Ibiza? No, it's very literary. And I knew what was happening in his life at that time. I went in knowing full well it was just sex. That's what he was doing then, or actually who he was doing. Which turned out to be anyone and everyone: fans, waitresses, flight attendants, I even think he slept with his interior designer."

"That was after our divorce."

"I know. Do you regret that?"

"What? Our marriage or the way it ended?"

"Hm, maybe both?"

"I don't regret the marriage. I was so new, so star-struck. I knew I stroked his ego and he swept me off my feet. He can do romance really well. It was almost too much."

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did. Now that I'm older and more experienced, I think I was in love with the romantic hero of a novel, the bad boy. It was like bad romance pulp that only paints the positives in the first chapter. I only read into the second chapter and about the story's antagonists after we had been married. He was everything I came to New York for: rich, handsome, successful, and passionate. I found out much later in the book that in addition to a wife he wanted a mother figure for Alexis and when I didn't turn out to be the mommy type, he lost interest. I think I helped for a while, you know, after Meredith. I do regret all of the fighting. Heh, you said he can kiss, which he can, but he can also fight. He doesn't hesitate to hit below the belt either. He used his writing talent to craft cutting and harsh verbal assaults. We both came out of it bruised and battered."

"You know that he claims all of the responsibility for your divorce, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not true. We were equal partners in that. Neither one of us were truthful about why we were marrying. The biggest surprise of my life was after we signed the final divorce papers and shared a scotch. That's when he told me that he wouldn't fire me as his publisher. I thought I was losing my husband and my job all at once. Black Pawn wouldn't have kept me on if I lost their biggest asset. He actually said that I was an excellent publisher for him, but not an excellent wife, for him, but he was sure I would be for someone else."

"That's remarkable."

"What?"

"That you stayed as his publisher after all of that."

"Hm, all I can say is that he's Richard. It doesn't matter what has happened between you, he's a 'forgive and forget' kind of guy."

"Hm. I'm going to see if our stalker is still searching for us."

"I hope he's gone. I want to walk around some more."

"Oh my god, it's like he's waiting for us to emerge."

"So, he's still out there, huh?"

"Unfortunately. At least we have chairs and the relative safety of the curtains."

"Relative."

"So Gina, what do you think about Detective Beckett?"

"Which part of her specifically?"

"I didn't know she was subdivided."

"Well, there's the detective, his muse, his best friend, his distraction, his fiancée, the love of his life. There are many facets, see?"

"I'm sure there are other facets that aren't necessarily defined as something connected to Rick."

"I'm not so sure about that. Have you been in a room with them? It's like they share a brain. She has such a viable connection to him. I never came close to being that close to him."

"Soul-mate?"

"Over used cliché. Don't let Richard hear you tossing around a cliché. He really hates them."

"That's because he's a grammar and content snob."

"You got that right, and yes. I believe she's his soul-mate. I've never seen him so happy. While we were married, I honestly thought he couldn't be happy, really happy. There was a front that he'd put up for everyone and every situation except Alexis. He finds pure joy in being her father. They have a cozy little club, but it's only for the two of them. I wasn't invited to join. Now that she's grown, I'm glad he found Kate, nothing I did then, made him as contented as he is now."

"Interesting. The part I find remarkable is how much he has changed since she has come along. He's more responsible and even though it makes my job harder, he's less of a pushover."

"That's funny. His maturity has made my job easier. I don't have to beg, threaten or cajole chapters out of him anymore. I open my email and it's there and on time. I have so much more time to actually spend on editing now. Not that he has ever needed much of that, either. I think he lets her read it before he submits."

"I think she's been good for him."

"I agree. I'll always be grateful for our time together, but she's better for him than I ever was."

"Ah, we'll always have Spain."

"Paula, I'm tired of hiding. Let's just see what the guy wants."

"I was just going to suggest that. Come on."

"It feels good to be out and walking again. How long were we in the booth?"

"Only about twenty minutes. Oh, there's the guy. I think he's seen us."

"He's following again."

"All right enough of this."

"Paula, what are you… come back."

"All right, geek. Why are you following my friend and me? Hey! I am speaking to you. Can you hear me in that get up?"

"Oh my god, Paula, is he having some sort of fit? He was breathing very heavily. Why is he shaking like that?"

"Hey, geek-dude, are you alright? Do you need me to call someone?"

"Maybe you should take off the helmet?"

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell, Rick? Are you trying to give us heart attacks?

"God that was funny. Paula, Gina, what are you two doing here?"

"It was not funny, Richard."

"Sure it was. See? I'm still laughing."

"Jeez, Rick, why are you stalking women in that thing?"

"Paula, this _thing_ is an accurate Darth Vader cosplay. I've had it for years."

"I remember you wearing that for Halloween one year. Alexis was dressed in white, the same year."

"Yeah, Gina, she was Princess Leia. You remember our trick or treat later that night?"

"Yo, hello? I don't need to remember it or hear about it. You haven't answered the original question."

"Oh, why the costume? It provides anonymity. I can come and check out the con without being recognized. I don't mind being recognized, as you know, when I'm working, when I'm playing, not so much."

"Why were you following us?"

"Seriously? You two at a comic con? It was too intriguing to pass it up. So give. Why are you here? Not exactly the circles the two of you run around in. My light sabre almost dropped when I saw you."

"Is that some sort of double entendre, Rick?"

"Ha! No, but it would have been a great one. Why are you here?"

"Paula and I thought it would give us insight."

"Insight."

"Yeah, writer man, insight: the ability to perceive clearly or deeply."

"Funny, Webster. Have you gained any insight, and I'm assuming here, into me?"

"Maybe, what do you say Paula? Have we gained insight today?"

"Definitely, I've gained a whole new perspective and appreciation for you, Gina."

"For Gina?"

"Yes, Richard. We had a nice chat while we were dodging the creepy guy in black."

"Interesting. What did you chat about?"

"You mostly, and what a pain in the ass you are."

"Nice. Oh, wait."

"Goodbye, Richard. Enjoy your costume playing."

"But what did you specifically talk about?"

"See ya, Rick. Have fun!"


End file.
